warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
Freakazoid (character)
Freakazoid is the titular protagonist of Warner Bros. Animation television series of the same name. He is a zany superhero who is the split personality of geeky 16-year-old Dexter Douglas (his true identity). Gaining his abilities from a computer bug that resulted in Dexter being absorbed into his computer and instantly gaining all the information on the Internet, he has enhanced strength and endurance, extraordinary speed, and agility, but also negligible amounts of sanity. These changes make Freakazoid a powerful and fearsome force for upholding freedom and righteousness, unless he gets distracted by something like a bear riding a motorcycle. He is voiced by David Kaufman (as Dexter) and by Paul Rugg (as Freakazoid) Background Official Description Dexter Douglas Dexter Douglas is a teenager living at 564 Finiculì Finiculà Avenue in Washington, D.C. with his parents and brother. On Christmas Eve, he received a computer chip known as the Pinnacle Chip that was intended to make his computer faster and more efficient. While he was looking for the instructions to how to work the chip, his cat, Mr.Chubbikins, was trying to chase a butterfly and accidentally typed in the code "@=g3,8d\&fbb=-q]/hk%fg" (quotation marks included). When Dexter saw this sequence he dismissed it as nothing more than a random code and tried to get rid of it by pressing the delete button. However, this set off a glitch in the Pinnacle Chip that gave Dexter all of the information on the Internet, enhanced strength, speed, and questionable sanity -- that is, he became the Freakazoid. He can toggle back and forth between his personalities by saying "Freak out" and "Freak in." Freakazoid Freakazoid was born on Christmas Day when Dexter Douglas entered a computer code by accident, activating a flaw in his brand new Pinnacle computer chip. He was suddenly zapped in the computer, where he absorbed the knowledge of the Internet and gained superpowers. His initial transformations were unstable and unpredictable, but Dexter soon learned that he could change into Freakazoid by saying "Freak out," and back to Dexter by saying "Freak in." His first enemy was Armondo Guitierrez, the CEO of Apex Computers, who had covered up the flaw in the Pinnacle Chip by attempting to murder the employee who discovered it, Roddy MacStew. Once Guitierrez learned of Freakazoid's existence, he captured Dexter and Roddy, hoping to harness the powers for himself. Freak was convinced by police sergeant Sergeant Mike Cosgrove to become a superhero to impress the ladies. Freakazoid subsequently achieves a degree of fame, saving the free world in very publicized fashion on at least one occasion and becoming acquainted with the President of the United States (who attends Freakazoid's massive birthday celebration at the Happy Holiday Hotel, along with many other luminaries). Personality Freakazoid possesses all the knowledge of the Internet, but at great cost to his sanity. He behaves in a very silly fashion, and often defeats villains in unorthodox ways, such as subjecting Longhorn to the seventh inning stretch, or getting Cobra Queen to say tongue twisters until she passes out (Freakazoid admits that he has no idea why this worked). He also frequently breaks the fourth wall and is very aware that he is on a TV show. When Freakazoid breaks character on-set, he tends to talk in a voice similar to Jerry Lewis's "serious" voice. Although Freakazoid and Dexter share the same body and also seem to share one another's knowledge, they seem to be separate entities. For instance, Freakazoid wishes to cut Dexter out of the main title of the show, and gets annoyed when an episode spends too much time with Dexter. Still, Freakazoid sympathizes with Dexter. He likes to wrestle with Dexter's brother Duncan Douglas in revenge for Duncan's bullying of Dexter, and initially tries to get Valerie to like Dexter (before deciding to be shallow and just letting Valerie kiss him as Freakazoid). When Dexter isn't Freakazoid, Freakazoid spends his time in an area of Dexter's brain called the Freak-a-Zone, where he reflects, has profound thoughts and watches Rat Patrol. Freakazoid sometimes speaks to his inner child, whom he has named Billy. Billy claims to have grown quite large. Freakazoid loves hospital water, but hates hospitals, because they store blood in refrigerators. He occasionally picks up some off-the-books additional cash by doing skywriting for the Happy Clown Cafe. His favorite ancient race is the Ancient Egyptians, partly because you can't even see the spackle in their buildings. Dexter Douglas Dexter is your average teenager who is also a total computer geek. He has a crush on Steff and attempts to date her, while she is dating his alter ego. In his free time, he enjoys reviewing the actuarial tables for his retirement and reading funny stories in binary. He is allergic to sheet cake (or, more accurately, to the pan). He has an "outie" belly button. Dexter has posters for the video games Game Guy (tag line: "He plays for keeps"), Wing Man and Wiz Kid on the walls of his room. He also two sports pennants (for teams called the Arrows and the Scalers). Physical appearance Powers and abilities *Super intellect: Freakazoid has all the knowledge on the internet, but because of the ever-increasing knowledge gathered there, it leaves him mentally insane. *Superhuman Strength: Freakazoid has a varying degree of suprehuman strength, sometimes only slightly stronger than normal people, while at other times stronger than Cave Guy. *Superhuman Speed: Freakazoid can move at light speed, for example when he once crossed the globe in mere moments to yell at a Tibetan monk for raking too loudly. *Cartoon Physics: Freakazoid can impart the laws of physics in absurd ways to a level that even rivals those of Animaniacs. *4th Wall Awareness: Freakazoid has the knowledge that he is in a television show and that a audience watching him, he relatively often communicates and interacts with the audience who watch him, or the people animating him. *Telekinesis: Freakazoid can in very rare cases use telekinesis in a state of high anger. He only shows this feature in "Two Against Freak". Weaknesses Freakazoid's greatest weakness is that he can be imprisoned in a cage with graphite bars charged with negative ions. He also expresses a great aversion to poo gas. When Freakazoid is depressed, he drowns his sorrows in papaya juice. He is allergic to cranapple. Mentioning the fact that certain rides at Disneyland have closed is a sure-fire way to get Freakazoid to break down in tears. Secret Lair/Vehicles Freakazoid has a base called the Freakalair which was built by his mute butler, Ingmar. It can be accessed directly from Dexter's bedroom via an elaborate Freak-a-Fall roller coaster in Dexter's closet. The Freakalair has a Hall of Nifty things to Know containing all the knowledge of our world, as well a mad scientist lab. Freakazoid also has his very own car named the Freakmobile. He keeps his car in the Hall of Freakmobiles, which contains countless identical Freakmobiles. His favorite is the one that runs. History Appearances Television ''Freakazoid! Other cameos appearances Animaniacs Pinky and the Brain'' Printed Media Comic Books Books Relationships Quotes Gallery Trivia References External links Category:Freakazoid! characters Category:Superheroes Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Transformed characters Category:American characters Category:Freakazoid! Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Warner Bros. characters Category:Steven Spielberg animated universe Category:Males Category:Shapeshifters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Comic characters Category:Animaniacs Category:Animaniacs characters Category:Pinky and the Brain Category:Pinky and the Brain characters